


Many Happy Returns

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smug Bond, Suspicious Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: It's all there- as pristine as when Q had issued it to Bond.Which is obviously cause for suspicion.





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/796943.html?thread=102430223#t102430223) comment_fic prompt

Q stared, bemused, at the assortment of objects before him.

A gun, a radio, a watch, and a USB stick.

He started to reach out for one of them, then stopped and glanced up at Bond with barely concealed suspicion. The agent, for his part, looked supremely amused. Q huffed and picked up the watch, turning it over in his hands.

“You tried the taser function?”

Bond nodded. “Worked very well. Though it did drain the battery a bit.”

Q hummed, still looking over the watch. “Not a scratch.” He murmured.

The gun was next. “Did you… did you actually clean the gun?” Q looked back at Bond.

“I do know how to care for the weapons I use, Q.” Bond replied, an undercurrent of amusement still running through his voice.

“Yes, well…” Q placed the gun back on the worktop and picked up the memory stick, “And this?”

“All the information you need.” Bond assured him.

Q hummed again and put the memory stick down. Every piece of equipment he had sent Bond out with sat before him, whole and in exactly the condition it had been issued. He was a bit perplexed.

It wasn’t as though Q didn’t understand missions might necessitate a bit of rough use for the gear he issued his agents. He didn’t begrudge them new guns or watches or even phones or tablets. It was a bit disappointing when something new and shiny was destroyed before it had really had a chance to work, but- well, human lives were generally more important. Q hadn’t come to expect any agent to return a full kit, not even those going out on supposedly simple missions. And yet…

“It must be a Christmas miracle.” Q said dryly, looking back to Bond at last.

“Well, it’s not exactly _Christmas_ , but,” Bond leaned over and pecked Q on the cheek, amused and smug, “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Q's birthday is in December or something, okay, I just wanted to use the line


End file.
